Homestuck: Equius x Karkat
by BiancaFlippy
Summary: Una historia donde el fortachon de Equius y Karkat terminan por ser matesprit, pero sucede que Nepeta sigue enamorada de Karkat y no dejara que Equius se quede con su Karkitty, con ayuda de Gamzee. ¿Qué pasará con la relación en secreto de estos dos? ¿resultara bien?/Yaoi hard
1. Capitulo 1

Un día como cualquier otro, Karkat estaba en el baño duchándose, Equius estaba ocupado trayendo material para construir sus robots, al dejarlas en el cuarto pasa por la puerta del baño y se le queda mirando, comienza a sentir ira y la rompe en dos pedazos, Karkat se asusta y le mira y cubre su desnudes.

Karkat: ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?! ¿¡PORQUÉ ROMPISTE LA PUERTA EQUIUS?!

Equius mira a Karkat desnudo y se sonroja un poco y comienza a sudar.

Equius: D-Este yo... ella me provoco.

Karkat: ¡ESO NO EXPLICA EL PORQUE LA ROMPISTE!

Equius: D-100 siento yo la reparare..-dice dirigiéndose hacia los dos pedazos rotos.

Karkat: ERES UN PERVERTIDO Y UN CAPULLO DE MIERDA,ES LA DECIMA VEZ QUE LO HACES.

Equius: D-100 siento.

Karkat lo mira cabreado: ¡APURATE! PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA, NO ME QUEDARE DESNUDO HASTA QUE TERMINES.

Equius sudando: D-Esta bien-los recoge y se los lleva a su cuarto.

Karkat suspira y termina de bañarse y se sale con una toalla enredada cubriéndole sus partes, y sale cuidadosamente mirando a su alrededor para ver si no hay nadie, suspira aliviado, en eso llega Sollux al baño y le mira.

Sollux: ¿Karkat?-dice mirando de abajo hacia arriba.

Karkat se sonroja: ¡NO ME MIRES PERVERTIDO!-sale corriendo hasta su cuarto.

Sollux lo mira irse extrañado y mira el baño sin puerta y suspira.

Sollux: No otra ve2 Equiiu2-facepalm.

Equius regresa con la puerta arreglada y mira a Sollux: D-¿Pasa algo Sollux?.

Sollux le mira: No ya nada.

Equius asiente pone la puerta y se va, Sollux entra por fin al baño y hace lo que tiene que hacer. Karkat sale de su cuarto cambiado y pasa por el baño y mira la puerta ya estaba arreglada.

Karkat: QUE ALIVIO ESE ESTUPIDO DE EQUIUS POR FIN LA PUSO.

Poco después pasa Equius y mira otra vez la puerta cabreado, Karkat le mira confuso y piensa *¿QUÉ MIERDA TIENE CONTRA LA PUERTA?*, Equius en menos de un segundo la vuelve a romper y se observa a Sollux haciendo del baño, Karkat le mira y se sonroja.

Sollux: ¡¿Pero qué miierda?!

Karkat: ¡EQUIUS BASTARDO! ¿ACASO ERES UN PERVERTIDO?-dijo sonrojado mirándole muy cabreado.

Equius comienza a sudar: D-Esto yo... 100 siento otra vez.

Karkat: ¡NO!¡MIERDA! ¿QUÉ TIENES CONTRA LA PUERTA DEL BAÑO?

Equius: D-Yo lo siento la volveré a reparar...-suda casi a chorros.

Karkat: ¡NO! MALDITA MIERDA QUE ERES-se aleja muy cabreado.

Equius le sigue sudando: D-Espera Karkat...

Karkat le ignora y sigue alejándose, Equius camina más rápido y lo toma del hombro volteándolo.

Equius: D-Karkat 100 siento, yo la reparare-sudando.

Karkat: ¡NO MIERDA! YA TE LAS EH PASADO BASTANTE.

Equius: D-Perdóname fue mi ira la que contro100.

Karkat: DEJATE DE COSAS, ¿ACASO ERES UN PERVERTIDO? POR TU CULPA CASI SIEMPRE VEO A SOLLUX DESNUDO-mira a un costado un poco sonrojado.

Equius: D- ¿Eso no te convierte a ti en un pervertido?

Karkat se sonroja un poco más: ¡JODER NO! ES TU CULPA.

Equius le mira y se le acerca: D-Perdóname.

Karkat le mira sonrojado y mira hacia un costado: NO…-dice casi en un susurro y se aleja de él evadiéndolo.

Equius le mira y le sigue y lo agarra por detrás con un abrazo, sudando y algo desesperado.

Equius: D-Perdóname, se que estas enojado, tranquilízate…

Karkat se sonroja un poco: ¡EQUIUS BAJAME!

Equius: D-Hasta que me perdones dame una oportunidad…-dice casi desesperado y sudando.

Karkat: ¡QUE MIERDA!-dice intentando safarse, luego de un rato se tranquiliza y suspira-ESTA BIEN TE PERDONO.

Equius le mira: D-No 100 dices de verdad.

Karkat mira a un costado: TE PERDONO-dice tranquilizándose.

Equius le suelta y le mira: D-Karkat yo 100 reparare.

Karkat: COMO DIGAS-dice algo cabreado.

Equius se le acerca: D- ¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

Karkat desvía la mirada: NO.

Equius busca la mirada de Karkat: D- ¿En serio?

Karkat le mira que se acercaba y se sonroja: NO EN SERIO…-dice algo tímido intentando no mirarle.

Equius mira su reacción y se acerca más: D- ¿Karkat te gustan 100s hombres?

Karkat se sonroja más y le mira algo cabreado: YO ESTE… ¿DE DÓNDE SACAS ESAS IDEAS?..-dice mirando hacia un costado-BUENO SI...-dice en voz baja.

Equius se acerca un poco más: D- ¿Yo te gusto?

Karkat se sonroja aun más y le mira: BUENO YO… EMM…

Equius le toma del rostro y se acerca lentamente, Karkat le mira sonrojado, Equius le besa lentamente, Karkat se deja llevar y cierra sus ojos besándole.


	2. Capítulo 2

Después de aquel día en que Equius y Karkat besaron volvieron a sus vidas normales, aunque aun peleaban por lo mismo, por la misma puerta del baño gastada de tantas reparaciones y de ser destruida por Equius. Karkat se encontraba en la cocina comiendo galletas con leche, mientras que Equius trabaja en más robot y decide ir a la cocina por un vaso de leche, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando mira que Karkat estaba ahí.

Equius: D-Hola Karkat.

Karkat comiéndose una galleta: HOLA EQUIUS-le saluda con una mano.

Equius mira las galletas y se acerca: D- ¿Me das una?

Karkat mira a Equius y luego sus galletas, las agarra y abraza: ¡NO! SON MIAS EQUIUS.

Equius: D-So100 quiero una, por favor, dame una Karkat-decía intentando quitarle las galletas.

Karkat niega y las aleja: ¡TE DIGO QUE NO! ¡MALDITO CAPULLO ALEJA DE MIS GALLETAS!

Equius se acerca más: D-Por favor, so100 una.

Karkat se sonroja un poco: SI TE DOY UNA, ¿ME DEJARAS EN PAZ?

Equius asiente, y Karkat le da la galleta, después Equius se aleja de Karkat yendo al refrigerador.

Equius: D- Gracias Karkat-decía agarrando un vaso de leche pero lo rompe-¡maldita sea!-decía enfureciéndose.

Karkat mira a Equius: MÁS VALE QUE LIMPIES LO QUE HAS ROTO-dice levantándose y yéndose.

Equius asiente: D-100 are no te preocupes-decía recogiendo los pedazos del vaso para tirarlos a la basura.

Pasan 2 horas ya era tarde y Karkat se encontraba viéndola la tele, Equius después de un duro día de construir robots va con Karkat a pasar el rato pero mira la mesa de centro fijamente y se molesta, la mesa era peor que la puerta del baño y la rompe. En ese momento Karkat se cabrea bastante ya que esa mesita la había hecho él para cuando Terezi viniera.

Karkat: ¡MALDITO CAPULLO DE MIERDA! ¡¿PERO PORQUE MIERDA ROMPES MI MESA?!

Equius mira a Karkat y comienza a sudar: D- 100 siento lo reparare, no te preocupes…

Karkat niega muy cabreado: ¡NO! ¿QUE NO VES QUE ESA MESA LA HICE YO? SI LA REPARAS NO SERA LO MISMO, ADEMÁS ¡ERA PARA TEREZI! ¡JODER!

Equius: D- 100 dejare como estaba Karkat so100 tranquilízate-decía juntando los pedazos de la mesa.

Karkat niega: DEJALA COMO ESTABA ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ EQUIUS, ¡LA ULTIMA!-decía alejándose bastante cabreado.

Equius suelta los pedazos y va con Karkat sudando bastante: D-Por favor Karkat, esta vez perdóname no era mi intención romper la mesa.

Karkat suspira: YA HAS HECHO BASTANTE EQUIUS, HAS ROTO LA PUERTA DEL BAÑO Y AHORA MI MESA, ¿QUÉ MAS FALTA?

Equius: D- Es que la puerta del baño me provoca y la mesa me provoca aun más, es bastante molesto-decía molestándose al ver la mesa rota y se cruza de brazos.

Karkat arquea una ceja: ¡¿PERO COMO VAN A PROVOCARTE SI NO ESTAN VIVAS?!

Equius: D- Es complicado que 100 entiendas pero siempre buscan pelea.

Karkat suspira: NO ES COMPLICADO, LO COMPLICADO ERES TÚ... YA SE TE ACABARON LAS OPORTUNIDADES EQUIUS-le da la espalda y comienza a alejarse.

Equius va por él y lo abraza: D- Vuelve a darme una oportunidad, por favor, esta será la ultima...

Karkat se sonroja e intenta soltarse: ¡BAJAME CAPULLO! ¡TE LO ORDENO!

Equius lo abraza un poco más fuerte: D- So100 una oportunidad más.

Karkat se desespera un poco: ¡ESTA BIEN! PERO ¡BAJAME!

Equius lo baja y sonríe un poco, pero lo vuelve a abrazar: D- Gracias.

Karkat se sacude: BIEN, BIEN COMO SEA-mira a un costado algo sonrojado.

Equius nota la sonrojes de Karkat y se acerca un poco: D-Te vez tierno sonrojado.

Karkat se sonroja más: ¡¿QUE?! ¡NO ES CIERTO!

Equius lo toma del rostro: D- Sabes… Me gustas Vantas-se sonroja-¿También te gusto?-decía acercando sus labios a los de Karkat.

Karkat mira a un costado sonrojándose más y recuerda su mesa: ¿QUÉ HACES CAPULLO DE MIERDA? AUN TIENES QUE IR A ARREGLAR MI MESA-decía intentando evadirlo.

Equius busca su mirada: D- La mesa puede esperar...-decía acercándose más hasta el punto que lo llego a besar.

Karkat se sonroja completamente y se deja llevar por el beso, correspondiéndolo.

Equius deja de besarlo un momento: D- ¿Te gusto Vantas?

Karkat sonrojado mira a Equius: BUENO... YO...-desvía la mirada a un costado tímidamente-SI ME GUSTAS...-dice en un susurro.

Equius sonríe y vuelve a besarlo tomándolo de la cintura, Karkat lo abraza del cuello pegándose más a él, Karkat podía sentir la entrepierna abultada de Equius excitándolo y dejándose llevar, aun seguían besando de lengua mientras Karkat baja una de sus manos y soba la entrepierna de Equius excitándolo más, luego la mete debajo de su short y ropa interior acariciando su sexo.

Equius gime un poco: D- Karkat… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Karkat sonrojado besa la mejilla de Equius: SOLO DEJATE LLEVAR...-le murmura tímidamente por ser su primera vez, y sigue acariciando su entrepierna.

Equius vuelve a besar a Karkat para luego pegarlo a la pared y despojarlo de sus ropas, no lo hizo lento, sino que rompió de un tirón la camisa de manga larga de Karkat, al igual que su pantalón, lo que hizo que cabreara a Karkat.

Karkat: ERES UN IDIOTA EQUIUS, ¿PORQUÉ TUVISTE QUE ROMPER MI ROPA?

Equius: D- 100 siento Karkat… Quería sentir ya tu cuerpo.

Karkat mira a un costado sonrojado, y comienza a desnudar a Equius, Equius le quita la ropa interior a Karkat ya estando los dos desnudos.

Equius: D- ¿Estás listo?

Karkat asiente algo dudoso, Equius lo penetra lentamente, Karkat gime y abraza del cuello a Equius, Equius besa a Karkat y comienza a moverse sosteniendo a Karkat, este lo abraza con las piernas, Equius comienza a moverse un poco más rápido haciendo que Karkat gimiese más.

Equius: D- Parece que 100 disfrutas bastante-ríe un poco.

Karkat suspira de placer callando algunos gemidos: LO DISFRUTAS MÁS TU.

Equius niega: D-Tu 100 haces mas-lo besa y va más rápido.

Karkat araña la espalda de Equius gimiendo más fuerte, y murmura el nombre de Equius.

Equius gime y luego suspira para luego cambiar de posición y hacerlo en el suelo aumentando más su velocidad haciendo que los gemidos de Karkat se intensificaran, Equius le besa el cuello.

Equius: D-Me gustas Vantas... Te amo..-murmura mientras sacaba y metía su miembro.

Karkat gemía de placer, y al escuchar esas palabras se queda en silencio mirando a un costado. Equius y Karkat seguían así hasta que los dos se corren, poco después Karkat se queda dormido, y Equius se lo lleva a su cuarto y se duerme con él. Pero no se habían dado cuenta que habían sido vistos por Nepeta quien había observado lo que hacían desde la ventana...


	3. Capitulo 3

Al día siguiente de que Equius y Karkat tuviesen esa noche de placer, Nepeta se encontraba deprimida acostada en un sillón ya que ella amaba a Karkat, y como no va estar triste si su moirail Equius se acostó con su amado, ella no se encontraba bien, Equius se da cuenta y se acerca.

Equius: D- ¿Te pasa algo Nepeta?-decía preocupado.

Nepeta: :33 No nada, no te preocupes…

Equius: D- Pero no te vez muy bien.

Nepeta: :33 ¡Dije que estoy bien!-decía sentándose para luego dar un gran suspiro largo-Solo necesito estar sola..-decía alejándose de Equius.

Equius la mira preocupado quería ir a por ella pero no lo hace, ya que tal vez si necesitaba estar sola, Equius suspira y se sienta. Mientras Nepeta al ya estar lejos de Equius, corre hasta un armario y se encierra, ahí se sienta abrazando sus piernas y comienza a sollozar. Karkat se había levantado tarde después de aquella noche, va directo al baño para ducharse. Equius quién estaba sentado en el sillón intentando adivinar el porqué Nepeta estaba triste sin que se le pasase por la mente que tal vez sea por su relación en secreto con Karkat, fue interrumpido por Gamzee quién se sienta al lado de Equius con una faygo en la mano.

Gamzee: hOlA eQuIUs HoNk-decía saludándolo con la mano libre.

Equius mira a Gamzee: D-Alta sangre, ¿qué hace usted aquí?-decía empezando a sudar por un pequeño susto que tuve al sentir a Gamzee al lado de él.

Gamzee: tE vEo AlGo DiStRaIdO hErMaNO, ¿qUe PaSa?-decía abriendo su botella de faygo y bebiéndolo.

Equius: D- Nada, no tiene por qué preocuparse-decía al recordar lo de Nepeta.

Gamzee: -sigue bebiendo faygo distraído y no escucha la respuesta de Equius.

Equius se da cuenta que no lo escucho por la faygo y suspira: D-Bien, nos vemos alta sangre-se levanta sudoroso y se va directo al baño a por una toalla.

Gamzee ni se da cuenta hasta que se termina la faygo y mira que Equius ya no está, Equius al llegar al baño mira la puerta, se enfurece pero se controla al recordar los problemas con Karkat, pero tenía que entrar al baño por lo que se acerca y toca para ver quién está pero rompe un pedazo de puerta al hacerlo.

Equius: D- Joder...-murmura al ver que ha roto la puerta y comienza a sudar más.

Karkat escucha el sonido de algo que se rompe y voltea a mirar, y mira el hueco y suspira cabreado.

Karkat: ¡EQUIUS!

Equius se asoma sudoroso por el hueco en el baño: D-100 siento Karkat..-se da cuenta que este está desnudo porque se está bañando y se sonroja.

Karkat mira a Equius que se asoma y se sonroja: ¡DEPRABADO!-se cubre con la toalla-¡ARREGLA ESO RAPIDO ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN VENGA!

Equius: D-Esta bien...-este abre con cuidado la puerta, se mete y la cierra, toma un trapo y lo pega a la puerta tapando el agujero-Listo.

Karkat hace un facepalm y suspira: PODÍAS HABER TOMADO EL PEDAZO RESTANTE Y PEGARLO.

Equius: D-100se pero tardaría más además...-se quita la camiseta y comienza a desnudarse-Quería ducharme también.

Karkat se sonroja por completo: ¡¿PERO QUE?! ¡CUBRETE MIERDA! ESPERA A QUE TERMINE-decía cabreado.

Equius estando desnudo se mete con Karkat y acaricia su rostro: D- Quería ducharme junto contigo...-le sonríe.

Karkat se sonroja y mira hacia un costado: BIEN PERO SERA UN BAÑO RAPIDO...-dije dándole la espalda mientras el agua me empapaba todo aunque Karkat ya lo estaba.

Equius lo abraza por detrás y le besa el cuello: D-Es preferible que dure más...-decía pegando sus cuerpos.

Karkat se pone más rojo de la vergüenza que le daba estar junto a su "amado" desnudos en el baño, y se deja llevar a fin y a cabo nadie se daría cuenta de ello. Gamzee se levanta del sillón había bebido mucha faygo y va directo al baño, y al llegar se detiene frente al baño al escuchar voces, mira el trapo que tapaba el agujero y por curiosidad lo mueve dejando ver dentro del baño, parecía no haber nadie hasta que mira hacia la regadera donde estaban desnudos Equius y Karkat juntos, Gamzee queda traumatizado con esa imagen, deja el trapo y se alejo.

Gamzee: ¿pErO qUe MiErDa AcAbO dE vEr?-decía tallándose los ojos, luego recuerda a Equius que lucía bastante distraído cuando estaba con él, y se pone a pensar, luego no le importo, eleva sus hombros y se dirige a su cuarto.

Nepeta aun seguía en el armario había llorando bastante, se había quedado dormida, Gamzee pasa por el armario y escucha unos sonidos, se acerca con cuidado y abre lentamente la puerta del armario, en cuanto la abre Nepeta cae dormida con lagrimas en sus ojos, Gamzee ladea un poco la cabeza eleva sus hombros, se agacha y carga a Nepeta y la lleva a su habitación, cuando la deja en la cama nota que ella tenía lagrimas en los ojos, y se pone a pensar, después de un rato de estar parado pensando, no llega a deducir lo que ocurría y decide irse a su habitación pero estando allí se inunda su mente de pensamientos, con dos imágenes que le sería difícil quitar de su cabeza por la curiosidad, la de Equius y Karkat desnudos en el baño teniendo relaciones y la de Nepeta llorando.


End file.
